Gate Keeper
by GavinVenom
Summary: A New Generation of Dream Warriors along with Alice the Dream Master have to battle Freddy.
1. Interlude 1

Nightmare on Elm St  
  
The Gate Keeper  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy, or anything else in this story except for Seth. Everything else is owned by New Line and Wes Craven.  
  
Interlude 1: Seth's Journal Entry One  
  
My name is Seth Michaels and I have lived on Elm Street for two weeks now. My house is the newest on the block, but was the cheapest and hardest to sell. The house I live in is on the same lot where the Krueger house once stood. I have heard of all the murders and had studied everything I could get my hands on about them. I have heard everyone's plea for my family to leave the house, but my parents throw away their plea, dismissing them as simple town legend. Most of the town looks at me in fear. They wonder it a teenage presence in the house would conjure up Fred Krueger once again and maybe they are right.  
  
I have decided to keep a journal to record all I find and anything that happens to the other remaining Elm Street children or myself.Yes there are still some. Our parents had only helped plan the murder of Krueger, but didn't burn him. I'm not sure if he knows about them or not, but god help us if he does. I only hope that if something happens to me this journal will be found and maybe it can help the next unlucky person to cross Krueger's path. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Nightmare on Elm Street, Freddy, or anything else in this story except for Seth and Elizabeth. Everything else is owned by New Line and Wes Craven.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Seth closed his journal and placed it under a loose floorboard that the contractors forgot to nail down, in his closet. Having to move here had been his fault. Back in LA he had gotten into trouble with some other teens and his parents had to move him here for his own safety. He thought it was ironic where they thought he would be safe in a town where being a teenager was a health hazard. His parents had to have known. They both were from Springwood.  
  
Seth was short for his age and chubby with short brown hair and blue eyes that was hidden behind glasses. His room was nothing more than a bed, desk, dresser, and boxes at the moment. After moving here he started school right away, so he didn't have a chance to unpack anything. He planned on getting it done this weekend.  
  
Seth went back to his bed and got under the blankets thinking about everything he had learned about Krueger since he first saw him only a few nights before. His mother woke him up before he was killed and he thought it was just a nightmare until he heard about the house that was once here and the man who lived there. He didn't think much of it until he pressed the kid he heard it from for more information and he told him about the rumors of Freddy Krueger coming back in teenagers and children's dreams to kill them. After along debate he decided that tonight he would use his dream power to search for any sign of what had happened in the past.  
  
Seth stood before the old Krueger house, his power telling him something was in there, but he couldn't tell if it was Krueger or something else. He waited for a few moments before deciding he'd take his chances and entered the house, standing right in front of the staircase. Being in the house he could know tell whoever he had sensed was not Krueger. "I know you're here, so come out!"  
  
A little boy stepped out of the living room. "I'm sorry. My presence has brought you here."  
  
"Can you tell me about everything that happened?"  
  
"You have to go." The little boy looked frightened. "Stop your search or you and your friends will be killed."  
  
Seth took a step towards the kid. "If he's back than people need to be warned."  
  
"Never say anyone's name in this place." The little boy started backing away. "He'll hear and they'll be his. Now please go before it's too late." The little boy used his own power to push Seth back into the real world.  
  
Seth woke up to the sound of a ringing phone and wandered if it really was the little boy who woke him up or his phone. After a moment of making himself awake enough to answer he picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"I was in your dream." Said a female voice.  
  
"How'd you get this number?" Freak. He thought.  
  
"I was the little boy."  
  
"How.What do you want?"  
  
"In dreams I can become anything I want. I'm a dream mystic. We are the last of the dream warriors. Do not bring anyone else into this." She hung up.  
  
Seth put the phone down and rolled over to go back to sleep, but sat back up when he saw a light on next door. After a moment the light went off and wondered if it was his neighbor Elizabeth who called him? 


End file.
